


Midnight Talk

by crystal_lunartic



Category: Red Band Society
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some profanity, mentions of chemo and symptoms, parent abandoment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_lunartic/pseuds/crystal_lunartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after There's No Place Like Homecoming. Leo helps comfort Jordi after his mother leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind I hardly ever write this is my first completed fic ever. I hope it's enjoyable.

Jordi continued to stare out the window, long after the taxi, and his mother were gone. He knew he should go back to his bed. That he needed to rest. That it was pointless to keep watching the parking lot. He knew his mom wasn’t coming back. He wasn’t even sure if he even wanted her to. Yet he continued to stand there in shock, and grief, and anger. 

Jordi started to feel sick to his stomach again. He couldn’t be sure if it was from the chemo or the emotions now flooding him. He knew he shouldn't be surprised but somehow he was. Somehow he was starting to believe that she might actually be there for him this time. As much as he hated his mother right now, Jordi might actually hate himself more for being so fucking stupid.

So lost in his own thoughts Jordi almost didn’t hear Leo come into the room. Jordi quickly wiped the few stray tears from his eyes as discretely as he could before turning around to face his roommate. 

“Hey...” Leo greeted him. “Are you doing alright you look-”

“It’s the chemo!” Jordi interrupted before Leo could continue. “I guess the side effects have started hitting me.”

“Already?” Leo asked, raising his thick dark eyebrows that Jordi found to be the perfect compliment to his pale face. “Shit, man. That sucks!”

Jordi nodded making his way to his bed. He suddenly realized he had been on Leo’s side of the room. Quickly Jordi changed the subject to avoid a conversation about why he was up, much less in his roommates area. “What are you so dressed up for?” He asked. He was honestly curious. He noticed when Leo came in that Leo was wearing a grey suit, that was just the slightest bit too big. As shitty as Jordi felt about the chemo and his mother leaving. The sight of the boy he just may or may not be falling for in oversized formal wear made Jordi smile.

“Oh this?” Leo laughed almost embarrassed. “Um... it was Kara’s homecoming...” Leo replied looking somewhat embarrassed. “Emma, Brittany, and I went.”

“That must have been fun.” Jordi absent mindly murmured as he sat on his bed. He wasn’t exactly jealous, but he dearly wished he could have gone out to a school dance rather than collapsing in a movie theater and watching his mother leave him for the umpteenth time. 

“Uh...” Leo paused, holding onto the door frame as he turned to face his roommate. Jordi noticed his pale cheeks becoming extremely red. “well let’s just say it was interesting.”

“Oh?” Jordi smirked leaning back onto his bed. He was curious what Leo meant by saying interesting, and he could use a good distraction. But he had been standing for too long and was feeling light headed and queasy again. “You can tell me about it tomorrow.”

Leo’s face fell a little looking at his friend lean back exhausted on his hospital bed. Using his one crutch he had tucked under his arm and a hand to steady himself, Leo made his way to the chair beside Jordi’s bed. “Are you sure you’re okay, man?” Leo asked.

“Of course not!” Jordi snapped. “I already told you that I -”

“No, I mean, is there anything else bothering you? Something besides the side effects? You just look, I don’t know... well, like you’ve been crying.”

Jordi looked down embarrassed. He should have known that a few swipes of his sleeve wouldn’t hide his despair. 

“Hey, Jordi listen it’s okay. Look I know that we haven’t talked much since I berated you for lying about your mom. And I feel terrible about that. I was upset because...” Leo pauses, as if thinking better about what he was going to say. “Well it doesn’t matter, but I took it out on you and it was wrong and I’m really sorry man.” 

Jordi turned his head back to look at Leo sensing the sincerity in his voice. Maybe he hadn’t thought about it much lately, but Jordi realized Leo hadn’t yet apologized, yet his doing so even now meant the world to Jordi.

“I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me.” Leo continued. “I certainly know what it’s like. How scary this entire experience can be and I’m he-”  
“She left.” Jordi confessed. “My mom she left me. Again.” Jordi choked on the last few words. Becoming even more angry and depressed than he was, saying it out loud made him think about it all over again. 

Leo looked at Jordi with a look of shock and sympathy. “Wow. Okay well first of all.” Leo said has he moved over to sit on the bed right next to Jordi’s hip. “I can see why you lied about her now.” Jordi laughed once halfheartedly at Leo’s comment. “and I’m sorry she had to go be such a bitch right when you needed her. But I won’t leave your side like she did.” Leo assured Jordi as he reached out to hold Jordi’s hand. The touch of Leo’s skin on made Jordi’s breath hitch. He prayed Leo didn’t notice. “I promised you that you wouldn’t have to be alone, and I meant it.”

Jordi could sense the sincerity in his friend’s voice. After being alone and abandoned all his life maybe Jordi had finally found someone who would stay beside him. He smiled and squeezed Leo’s hand so slightly it almost wasn’t noticeable.

Leo felt it, however, and took the gesture as one of thanks before smiling back at Jordi. Leo rubbed his thumb softly back and forth over the back of Jordi’s hand. 

The boys remained, looking at each other contently.


End file.
